


Say Yes To Me

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Birthday Remus Lupin, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Sirius has an important question to ask Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Say Yes To Me

He lay in bed, watching ‘Say Yes To The Dress’ on his phone as I rummaged through my sock drawer, shoulders tense.

Taking a deep breath I turned. "Hey."

He startled, dropping the phone on his face.

“I have a question,” I said, solemnly.

He sat up concerned by the tremor in my voice.

Another deep breath; “Do you want to pick out a dress, too?”

“I’m more of a suit kinda person,” Remus smirked, which morphed into a wide grin as I went down on one knee holding up an elegant gold band engraved with a moon and star.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lil 100 words drabble for Moony's birthday 💞🎁🎈  
> Also, another proposal fic, coz I'm obsessed with getting them hitched.
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
